Lucy The Cougar
by LucyLovesCookies
Summary: Lucy joins a guild called Fairy Tail. Cougars are rare, but Rogue finds Lucy who protects her. Lucy and Rogue start living together after Lucy is found sleeping by a train station. Mira finds out that Lucy is living in a house with a guys and investigates. Lucy, Rogue, Gray and Sting are asked to complete a difficult task. Will they make it or die trying to complete such a task?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story! I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro M. does. Before I start this story I just want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! 6 hours left!**

* * *

"I promise i'll come back to visit!" Lucy waved goodbye to her parents Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Lucy smiled and ran off to a town called Magnolia. "It's almost as if she's child like." Layla said holding in her tears. "I just hope she'll be okay with that necklace, if anyone touches her they could be in danger." Jude said already in tears.

Lucy arrived to a guild, Fairy Tail. "Is this the place?" Lucy felt uncertain, and walked inside. The place was loud and rowdy. "Um, excuse me." Lucy was pushed around and unseen because she was so short. No one was paying attention to her and she was so used to being listened to that she was beginning to get frustrated, "EXCUSE ME!" The guild immediately got quiet. Everyone stared at Lucy wondering what the little girl was going to say next. "Um excuse me please, does anyone know where Mr. Makarov Dreyar is?" Everyone laughed at out polite the little girl was being. No one has ever used the old man's name with such politeness before. Lucy became flustered with embarrassment. Natsu put his elbow on Lucy's shoulder. "On the 2nd floor third door to your right. By the way my name is Nat-." A green light shone from Lucy's necklace followed by a puff of smoke. Natsu was somehow picked up and thrown onto a table braking it in the process. Lucy didn't even lay a finger on Natsu. _"Oh what should I do?! Dammit! Make a run for it."_

Lucy charged to the 2nd floor and quickly ran into one of the rooms. "I was running so fast I don't remember which room I ran into!" Lucy laid her head against the door and slowly sat down. "What is this place a bedroom?" Lucy looked around and saw a huge bed followed by a dark hallway. Because Lucy was a Cougar, she had good hearing. "Oh Loki!" Lucy covered her mouth when she realized that she had walked in on someone _doing it._ _"These are the kind of things my father said I should avoid!"_ Lucy panicked but quickly realized that the it was coming from the other room. "This place is crazy! I heard there was another guild in Flore, maybe I should go there." Lucy sighed. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

When Lucy looked up, she saw a blue haired boy. He got up and walked over to Lucy. "Eh, what a pest you woke me up." Gray rubbed his eyes and stretched. "I'm sor-." Lucy stopped mid sentence when she noticed the boy's Cougar ears and tail. "Are you a Cougar?" Lucy asked shocked that there was another Cougar that even existed. "Yeah I am." Gray stopped in front of Lucy and bent down. "Who are you?" Gray stared into Lucy's eyes. Lucy backed up until she hit the wall. "L-Lucy H-Heartfilia." Lucy stared into the man's eyes. "So why don't you say we have fun tonight?!" Gray put his finger on Lucy's chin and arched it up to match his face. "Gray Fullbuster, its a pleasure to meet you Miss Heartfilia I ticket your a Cougar also?" Lucy blushed deep red. "Y-Yeah, do you uh know where Mr. Makarov Dreyar's office is?." "Why don't I take you there?." Lucy was hesitant, but slowly nodded. Gray got up and held his hand out motioning Lucy to take it. She stared at Gray's hand and took it. Lucy smiled. "Thank You so much!" She gave Gray a hug. "Hey do you mind if we stay like this for a while?" Gray blushed. "S-Sure." Right then and there Lucy hugged Gray. Not because she liked him, but because she missed her papa deeply. _"Papa I really miss you."_

**Meanwhile Downstairs.**

"Natsu!" Lisanna quickly ran to help Natsu up. "Who is that girl?" Cana asked. "I don't know but I wanna fight her!" Natsu said jumping up feeling pumped. "I bet I could get into her pants." Loki said with his usual perverted face. One of Loki's "Girls" slapped Loki leaving him with a red face. The whole guild laughed, but soon died down when Master Makarov talked over his microphone on the 2nd floor. "Natsu, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, Freed, Levy, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Ezra, Juvia, Lucy and Gray please report to my office immediately." "Lucy, who's Lucy?" Natsu questioned. "It's that girl's name!" Lisanna pointed out. "Juvia wonders where Gray-sama is." The group made there way to the 2nd floor only to find an opened door. "Oh ill close the door!" Mira said. Before she could do so she stared inside. "Oh my!" Mira smirked evilly. "What is it sis?" Lisanna asked walking over to see what Mira was looking at. "Guys come see this!" Lisanna said. Everyone looked inside only to find Gray and Lucy hugging. "Well this is interesting." Freed said. Everyone nodded slowly.

* * *

_So what do you think? Cliffhanger MWHAHAHAHAHA. I really wanted to get this chapter out before New Years! Oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE EVERYONE! WOOT! ITS ALMOST 2014! 6 hours left! Alright just so you guys understand a Cougar is a Lion so Gray and Lucy are Lions! With cute kitty ears and tails that only Cougars can see! But there's a catch! When Cougars are distracted the tails and ears are seen! xDD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll have the next one out by Friday. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! ~LucyLovesCookies_


	2. Not Alone

**This is chapter two of Lucy the Cougar. If you didn't already know Cougars are Lions. I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro M. does.**

* * *

Everyone stared at Lucy and Gray for what seemed like hours. "Guys I think we really should get going." Lisanna said with a red face. "What are those cat ears and tails?" Laxus laughed. "Cosplay?" Levy said. Lucy blushed deep red. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed deeply. "Its okay." Gray said trying to lighten the mood. "So uh about Master Makarov's office, why don't we forget this "little incident" and head there now?" Gray said holding out his hand once again for Lucy to take. Lucy took his hand again. Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, Lisanna, Natsu, Levy, Elfman, Freed, and Ezra started to dash down the hallway before Lucy and Gray noticed they were in the hallway watching them.

When Gray and Lucy finally got to the office everyone else was already there staring at them with wide eyes. "What?" They both said in unison. Mira laughed. "Oh nothing." The group of blushing children whistled simultaneously. "Alright gather around children, the reason I got all of you together is because of a boy named Zeref, he is trying to destroy the world. I need you to stop him. Lucy, Lucy come this way." Lucy walked forward and was asked where she wanted her guild mark. "Left hand in pink please!" Lucy bowed nervously. "What's with her?" Laxus asked. Mira stepped on Laxus's foot motioning him to shut the hell up. "So you want us to save the world from this evil guy named Zeref?"Freed questioned. "Yes, we will discuss this more tomorrow for now I need to talk with Gray and Lucy _alone. _Everyone exited the room quietly leaving Gray, Lucy and Makarov alone. "I guess you guys are aware that you are both Cougars. Lucy and Gray nodded. "In the end I know there's going to be a big battle, till then I need you to be careful, if anyone finds out that you two are Cougars you could be killed, so Gray I need you to protect Lucy." Gray tried to protest. "Old man listen, i'm sure she can take care of herself." Gray slammed his hand down on the desk. "because I'm not doing it." Gray walked out. Lucy followed behind Gray quietly. "Oh dear, this could be a problem." Master Makarov said.

**Later That Night...  
**

Lucy walked down the streets of Flore. "I should have borrowed money from my parents! I don't have a place to stay or any money!" Lucy sat down next to a tree and watched the trains go by. Lucy soon drifted off into a deep sleep leaving her defenses wide open. Anyone could just walk by and see Lucy's kitty ears and tail. "Don't worry we're almost home." Rogue said. Fro and Rogue were both exhausted after coming home from there 2 day mission. The mission was originally 7 days, but they managed to finish it in just 2 days with the help of Sting. "Fro sees a girl!" Fro began jumping up and down. "And she's cute too." Sting said smirking. "Fro thinks we should help her." Rogue nodded and picked her up. On the way home Rogue couldn't help but notice her Fairy Tail mark. Rogue put his hand over hers hiding her guild mark. "Hey Rogue what are you doing?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow. Rogue lied. "I don't want to drop her." Rogue quickly said. _"She must be a Cougar too. How could she just leave herself defenseless like that anyone could have seen her."_

Rogue, Fro, and Sting finally made it home. "What took you guys so long?" Lector asked. "We picked up a girl and she's pretty too!" Fro said enthusiastically. "Why does she have a tail and cat ears?" Lector asked. "I don't know cosplay maybe, Rogue where is she going to sleep?" Sting asked. "I'll figure something out. "Rogue made is way upstairs to his bedroom. He laid Lucy on his bed and tucked her in. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor." Rogue realized he was still holding Lucy's hand from earlier, and loosened his grip. But Lucy gripped his hand and tightened the grip which puzzled Rogue. Lucy began to talk in her sleep. _"Papa please don't leave. Will I ever see you again. PAPA!" _Lucy tossed and turned uncomfortably. "No, no! I'm so sorry papa please!" Lucy said in her sleep. Rogue's expression softened. He held Lucy's hand and waited till she calmed down before going to sleep. Rogue slept on the side on the bed and never let go of Lucy's hand all night.

Lucy woke up that morning feeling confused. At first Lucy thought she was dreaming. "Where am I?" Lucy got out of bed. She wondered around the huge house until she found a note on the table. _"Hey, my name is Rogue, I know you might be confused right now but we found you by the train station. I noticed your ears and tail your a Cougar right? I am too. You can stay here for as long as you want. I also noticed your part of Fairy Tail. I'm part of Sabertooth I won't tell if you won't. It's our little secret. I had my sister bring by some clothes you can wear those. ~Rogue."_

Lucy looked around and sure enough found the clothes in her new bedroom. It was labeled _"Cougar."_ With a picture of Lucy sleeping and Rogue holding her hand while she slept. _"So that's what he looks like, he's kinda cute." Lucy thought. _The room was huge! A big empty closet, a king sized bed, a nightstand, and the walls were pink! Lucy looked at the time. "9:30! I Had to be at the guild by 7:30! Something about the GMG? I hope it wasn't important! Lucy wore a black sleeveless top, a black skirt, and a white belt. Lucy put her keys on her belt and headed to the train station.

Lucy arrived in Magnolia at 10:15. Lucy ran into the doors of Fairy Tail so fast she almost broke it off its hinges. "I'M HERE!" Lucy shouted while trying to catch her breath. Everyone turned there attention over to Lucy. "Child, why are you late?" Master Makarov asked. "I woke up late this morning, and I live all the way in Flore I had to take a train." Lucy said still trying to catch her breath. "My my, Lucy always a big entrance." Mira said. "I'm not doing it on purpose!" Lucy said. Master Makarov cleared his throat. "Ahem, as I was saying, the GMG is coming up in a few weeks and it was _very_ important. I have selected 10 members. It will be cut into two groups. Team Mira and Team Natsu. For Team Mira, Mira, Elfman, Levy, Gajeel, and Cana. For Team Natsu, Natsu, Lisanna, Ezra, Gray and Master Makarov scanned the room carefully. Lucy. Those are the teams for the GMG." "EHHHHHH?!" The whole guild was surprised even Lucy. "But Master Makarov! Why me?" Lucy questioned. "Because Lucy I am aware of your powers." Makarov smiled. "That will be all." Master Makarov finished and walked to his office.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Sting what were you doing last night? I could've sworn I heard you." Rogue said eyeing Sting suspiciously. Sting laughed nervously and ran his hand threw his head. When Sting does that Rogue knows something is up. "Heh well now that you mention it, I walked on you guys "holding hands took a picture and put it on Lucy's door." "YOU WHAT?!" Rogue yelled. "Oh did I also mention I put it on the Internet?" Sting said. "THE INTERNET?!" Sting knew Rogue was about to explode so he ran out of Sabertooth before Rogue could kill him. Rogue doesn't date girls so Sting thought it'd be funny if he put it on the internet.

Master Jiemma left his office and got everyone's attention. "As you all know the GMG is coming up in a few weeks, I only pick the best of the best and if you make us lose your out just like dear Yukino from last years GMG. Now the 5 that will be participating in the GMG games are, Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga." And with that Master Jiemma disappeared.

**That Night...**

Lucy said goodbye to Mira and headed on the train. _"I wonder what happened to Gray today he didn't show up, I hope it wasn't because he was asked to protect me." Lucy thought. _"Maybe I should look for a job tomorrow and go shopping for clothes because it's Saturday." Lucy arrived at her new home. Lucy went straight to the kitchen, and fixed everyone dinner. Steak and Catnip for Rogue, Steak and Chicken for Sting, A huge cookie for Fro and Lector, and Steak and Catnip for me. About 3 minutes later Rogue, Fro, Sting, and Lector came home. Lucy put the plates on the table. "What smells so damn good?!" Sting said running into the kitchen to look, and sure enough Lucy was there humming away over the oven getting the cookies. "COOKIES!" Fro and Lector yelled. Lucy bowed deeply and smiled. "Welcome home!" The smile on Lucy's face made Rogue blush. Sting took this chance to take another picture. Rogue glared at Sting. "Please take a seat." Lucy said happily. Everyone got seated and dug in. "Woah, this is amazing Lucy." Rogue said with wide eyes. Lucy blushed. Sting look a picture. "Sting why are you doing this?" Rogue asked. "Because this the closest you might ever get to a girl I want to saver every moment!" Sting said. "Wait so that picture was you?" Lucy asked. "What picture?" Rogue questioned. "The one on my door." Lucy said. There was a pause. "STING! YOUR SO DEAD!" Lucy and Rogue said simultaneously.

* * *

_I know this chapter was bad. Don't laugh at me. Anyways I managed to finish this chapter a day early. So I'll have chapter three out by Sunday. So that means that every chapter will be finished EVERY THREE DAYS! xDD Don't ask I have a life of course! You guys better be lucky this doesn't have a cliffhanger! The next one will xDD Maybe. Anyways I'm still trying to pick weather it should be rated M or T...Oh well so the rating may very. If I do end up doing rated M I will tell you guys when the Lemon starts and ends in huge black letters you can't miss it! See you guys Sunday ~LucyLovesCookies_


End file.
